


Four Years In The Making

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan called it a forbidden love, once. And then Spencer actually made a move and Ryan turned from a romantic to a mother hen. Spencer's life is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Years In The Making

“I’m going to have crazy sex with him.”

Ryan nods, and keeps writing in his notebook. Spencer’s no stranger to Ryan being distracted by his lyrics, but normally he’d at least say something. It’s not as if Spencer is Brendon, and shouldn’t be encouraged with replies. 

Spencer tries again. “It’s going to be great. What do you want to bet he owns like thirty colours of edible paint?”

“Possibly.”

“Oh for fucksakes. What are you writing?” Spencer demands, leaving the _that’s more important than my beckoning sex life_ unsaid.

“Soundbites.”

“What?”

“You know, when the entire situation gets picked up by CNN. Friends and family always say dumb shit like ‘I don’t understand how it happened’. I’m going to say something more screen worthy.”

Spencer crosses his arms and glares, not that Ryan is watching. “It’s not gonna get on CNN. No one is going to find out.”

“You’re a teenager having sexual relations with a high school teacher. Have you watched Nancy Grace recently?”

“Shut up.” Spencer doesn’t care that Ryan makes a good point. It’s not going to happen to him and Gerard.

“See that’s the kind of eloquent I’m not going to be on national television.”

“It’s not gonna happen. The only person that knows is you.” And as much as Ryan doesn’t approve of the relationship, Spencer knows he’s not going to rat him out and ruin two lives in the process. He’s his best friend, not a massive douche.

“Really? So Gerard has no neighbours that might see you walk in? And you’ve never met anywhere public on the other side of the city? And the period you have with him, everyone skips every day so no one sees you staring at him?” 

Fuck. Foiled on three accounts. Still, no sense in confirming what Ryan’s already aware of. Spencer says nothing, just adjusts slightly on his perch at the end of Ryan’s bed.

“Look, you know I’m not going to tell. It’s consensual in the applicable ways, that’s all I care about. But you should also know you’re gonna get found out. And technically it can’t be consensual, because you’re a toddler that can’t make your own decisions. So when society tries to rescue you, you’ll be fucked. So you enjoy your current moment and I’ll write my future soundbite.”

The thing is, Spencer knows Ryan’s probably right. Legally what he’s doing is wrong. But he can’t bring himself to care. Spencer’s been nursing this crush since freshman year. Shit, since he attended an open house at the end of junior high and this man with clumpy long hair and stained fingers was the spokes-teacher for the arts program. It’s only in the last year that he’s acted on it, refining his flirting techniques. It’s only in the last month that Gerard has acted back. Spencer’s only got three months before graduation makes it not matter. With each day the possibility of being found out slims slightly. He needs his man more than he needs the law, and he’ll risk what he has to for him.

“I’ve gotta go.”

“Oh don’t get all pissy because I told you the truth.”

“I’m not. I have to go, I’m supposed to meet him at his house at five.”

“Use a condom. Just because he’s older than you doesn’t mean he’s more responsible.”

“Gross, Ryan.”

“If you’re stupid enough to think condoms are gross, you’re way too stupid to have sex Spencer.”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Spencer decides the start of this conversation is officially his cue to go. With a jostle of the bed, he stands up. If he stays Ryan’s just going to get all sex guru and try to stick a condom on a banana for his full understanding. Ryan’s not even gay.

“Fine. Go. Don’t use one. And when you get herpes I’m telling everyone. Including your parents and Brendon.”

As far as Ryan’s parting shots go, it’s not even overly biting. Spencer shrugs it off and heads downstairs to grab his bike out of Ryan’s yard. He really doesn’t want to be late, not when Gerard implied there could be sex. He hasn’t been with Gerard yet, but he wants to be. Gerard blowing him has filled nine of the top ten jerking off images Spencer has.

As he walks up Gerard’s sidewalk he purposely doesn’t even glance around to check for neighbours. Spencer won’t let Ryan ruin this with his paranoia. There’s no backyard or garage to stash his bike, so he just leans it against the wall beside the front door. It’s a moderately wealthy neighbourhood, he doubts the person with the new Jeep next door is going to steal his secondhand transportation. Gerard answers on the first knock; they both know what time it is.

He gives him a cup of coffee. Spencer takes it. He doubts it’s laced, but he’d drink it even if the vodka was floating at the top like oil on water. He wouldn’t tell Ryan, but he’d drink it.

Gerard’s hand is on his thigh. Not slowly creeping up it, like he’s making a move. Just on it, a statement of closeness. Or if he wants to see the shades of dark in it, claiming territory. Spencer would let Gerard tear him limb from limb if he wanted, so a warm hand through a layer of denim isn’t much.

The mug is done too soon. Spencer puts it on the hard leather ottoman in front of him. A dinner plate resting there too. It doesn’t look like it’s from tonight. He wants to kiss him, but bites his lip instead. Gerard wouldn’t have a problem with him making the first move, but it’ll be hotter if Gerard does it.

He tastes like marshmallows. Spencer didn’t see them floating in Gerard’s cup, and he didn’t get any in his. Maybe it’s his chapstick, his lips are glossy with it. He doesn’t ask, doesn’t care enough to pull away to ask. He vaguely wonders if the taste will turn him on for the rest of his life, the way that Ryan likes pears too much because Carlie only used pear scented bath stuff. It’ll make family campfires awkward if it does, but Gerard’s tongue in his mouth is worth it.

“What do you want, Spencer? You need to tell me.”

“Oh god, just touch me.” He wants everything, all at once, but he wants Gerard to decide.

Gerard pushes him back, top of his spine hitting the arm rest, head dropped over the side. For a second he’s looking at the ceiling and the hanging fixtures and thinking about how it looks like the floor of a weird, sparse house. And then Gerard’s digging a knee on either side of his hips, pinning him to the couch. It pinches a little bit, but Spencer can feel his heat, even though two layers. His skin could be in a vice and he wouldn’t care.

Gerard gets his zipper down, his hand spit-wet and curled around his cock. That’s about all he gets. Spencer tries to hold out, if not for himself and Gerard, than for Ryan, who will mock him for hours when he finds out. But there’s nothing he can do under the hot press of Gerard’s body. He whimpers and jerks up and comes, and Gerard doesn’t even have his own jeans undone.

“Fuck.”

He crawls up the couch so he can kiss his arched neck. “It’s fine. You’ll be ready to go again soon, that just took the edge off.”

“That wasn’t nearly as impressive as I wanted it to be,” Spencer admits.

“I don’t want you to be impressive. I want you to be you.”

Spencer can’t help but grin. Gerard said almost that exact thing earlier, in class, during a speech about not needing to copy other artists styles. The same qualities that make him a great teacher make him a great boyfriend.


End file.
